


I'm Attached to You

by PunkyIggy



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood cover, Everyone Is Alive, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Worried Nick, el bazar, nick makes bad decisions, troy doesnt like his emotions, troy has emotions, washing with rags, worried troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyIggy/pseuds/PunkyIggy
Summary: “Feelings are stupid. They make you reckless.” Troy decided out loud, wiping Nick’s brow. Nick looked up at him once the rag was removed.“I think they’re important. They give us motivation.”Nick get's injured on a run, and Troy questions his priorities.





	I'm Attached to You

Nick should’ve been back by now. 

Troy anxiously looked around their dark room from where he sat.

The two of them had ended up staying in the Bazaar a lot longer than intended. Nick had comfortably settled into work as El Matarife’s collector, while Troy found odd jobs here and there. Together, they had upgraded their shotty dirt room to a luxury box high up in the stadium purely because Nick hated that their current accommodations had no natural light. The room he had chosen was far from cheap, but Nick adored the large window overlooking the stadium and had decided it was worth the steep price. Troy had offered to stay in the old room and let Nick have the high room to himself, but Nick refused. There was no point in splitting their funds, he had reasoned.

El Matarife had sent Nick out later than usual today, but Nick had assured Troy it wouldn’t be any longer from a normal day. It was just a quick run to a nearby building and back. Now Troy sat alone in their room, watching from the window as the sun set and storekeepers closed their booths.

Nick never took more than a few hours to collect for El Matarife, especially if there was no heads involved, yet he was running astonishingly late tonight. If it had been anyone else, Troy would have just gone straight to bed without a second thought. But this was Nick, and Nick didn’t lie. Not to him.

Troy watched out the window for Nick. From his vantage point he could see the tops of the booths as well as the main entrances. After the sun had completely set, Troy spotted Nick’s bloody shirt making its way through the crowd. Intrigued, Troy sat straighter as the other man weaved through the crowd then trudged up the stairs with one of his arms pressed to his side. 

_ Shit. _

There was no way the regulators would have let Nick in if he had been bit, but as Nick grew closer Troy could cleary make out pain on his face. He watched him until he disappeared into one of the tunnel entrances. A few minutes later, the door at the end of the hallway jiggled and Nick stepped in cautiously. Troy was up in a heartbeat.

“Sorry I’m late man, got caught up.”

Nick closed the door after him and hobbled his way to the window. Troy met him half way and helped him sit on the ledge. 

“Hurt?”

Nick shrugged.

“Fell through a roof. Wasn’t as sturdy as I wanted.”

Nick kept his gaze out the window, people watching. He didn’t need to look at Troy to feel the judgement radiating off him.

Troy left him to go to their kitchenette.

“Fell through a roof?”

Nick heard Troy return and set a bowl of water with a rag on the ledge. 

“Yeah. Climbed some stairs, second floor was wet. Went anyway.” He answered briefly, eyes trained outside. 

Troy dipped the rag in the water and began wiping the black innards from Nick’s face. Nick pulled away sharply, first glaring at the offending rag then back at Troy. Troy sighed.

“You know I hate the blood. This room is clean, I wanna keep it that way.”

Nick returned his hesitant gaze to the rag before seemingly accepting it and redirected his attention outside again. Troy resumed washing the chunks off.

“You didn’t go to the showers this time?”

Nick snorted, “Honestly forgot, all I could think about was getting back here.”

Troy’s eyes fell to where Nick still held his side.

“Because you’re hurt?”

Nick looked to his side before glancing at Troy. He didn’t answer and Troy sighed.

“What did you do?”

“It’s not bad- just bruised.” The younger man responded quickly.

“If you forgot to wash dead guts off you because it hurt that bad, then I think it’s more than just a bruise.”

Nick continued to watch out the window. Irritated by Nick’s silence, Troy reached for the hem of Nick’s shirt. Nick slapped his hand away. Before he could say anything about it, Troy cut him off.

“You forget I’ve been apprenticing under the Meister, I can help. Let me see it.”

“Troy it’s honestly nothing-”

Nick’s plea did nothing as Troy invaded his personal space in an attempt to see the wound. Nick pushed him back, god Troy was so stubborn sometimes. Nick's injury truly wasn't bad at all, the fall had done little but knock the wind from him.

“Nick-”   
“I’m not that hurt, I promise.”

Troy paused, he had no reason to believe Nick would lie to him, but there had to be something. People just didn’t forget to wash themselves of human innards.

“So, you forgot to clean up because-?”

Nick sighed, giving up.

“Because I didn’t want you to think I left you.” He confessed. Troy cocked his head. 

The older man huffed and set the rag down. Nick watched it.

“Anyway man, just didn’t want you freaking out. There’s no way I could text you or anything so I just hurried myself.” Nick elaborated, eyes fixed on the bloody cloth.

“You fell through a roof and you’re worried about my feelings about you being  _ late _ ?” Troy scoffed, not even attempting to defend the fact that he had been worried about the younger man. “You skipped showering, or even going to visit the Meister after falling through a roof, because you were worried about  _ me _ ?” 

Nick raised a brow.

“Well, when you put it like that-”

Troy snorted to cut Nick off and resumed pawing at the blood around Nick’s jaw. Nick made a face at him for his roughness with the rag.

“Feelings are stupid. They make you reckless.” Troy decided out loud, wiping Nick’s brow. Nick looked up at him once the rag was removed. 

“I think they’re important. They give us motivation.” Nick countered while watching Troy rinse the rag in the bowl to their side. Troy returned the rag to wipe at Nick’s cheeks.

“They do give us motivation, I agree- stop moving-” Troy held Nick’s chin to hold him still, “But I believe in the long run they can be dangerous, especially potent emotions. Losing attachments hurts, and I’ve seen it destroy people.”

“Yeah it has the power to, but it also has the power to build people. Make them new again.” Nick bantered back while Troy refreshed the rag a second time.

Troy seemed to process the information before returning to clean Nick. 

“Fair enough.” He offered.

“That’s it? You’re just gonna declare emotions are stupid and never form attachments because they’re reckless?” Nick protested, barely noticing Troy wiping around his mouth.

Troy cocked his head at Nick while offering a sharp smile.

“I never said I haven’t formed attachments. Just that they’re inconvenient.” 

Nick furrowed his brows in pure confusion, he felt his irritation surge and he began a retort against Troy.

“Well then that’s just hypocr-”

Troy stopped him by shutting his lips with his. Nick fell back against the window in surprise, and could barely process what was happening before Troy had already pulled away.

“You’re so dramatic, I didn’t even kiss you that hard.”

Nick just stared at him. Troy rested his hands on either side of Nick and watched him curiously. They stared at each other for a tense moment before Nick’s thoughts caught up with him.

“I thought you  _ literally _ just went on a spiel about how stupid attachments are.”

“Yes, but unfortunately I have a few of my own.”

Nick smirked and pushed off the window, confidence renewed.

“So you’re not as immune to human nature as you once thought eh?”

Troy stood straighter as now it was Nick who was invading his personal space. Nick reached for Troy’s face and held it, intentionally smearing congealed blood across his cheek.

“Am I one of your attachments?”   
“The strongest.” Troy nodded and Nick softened his smile. Nick leaned in close enough to feel Troy’s breath ghost his own.

“Am I your only attachment?” Nick’s low voice was making Troy’s heart seize. Troy nodded again, holding his breath.

“Yeah.”

Nick pulled Troy’s face to meet his in a soft kiss, contrasting to their first. Troy could feel Nick smile into him, and it comforted his nerves enough to slowly kiss him back. 

Feeling Troy pressing back gave Nick a surge of confidence and he found himself wrapping his arms around the older man and pulling him closer. Troy pressed in between Nick’s legs. Nick gasped and Troy seized his opportunity for the upper hand. Feigning defeat, Nick gave into Troy and let the older man push him wonderfully against the window. Nick tangled his fingers through the back of Troy’s dark curls as Troy pulled away.

Their eyes met in silence, the air filled with their heavy breathing. Troy’s eyes were dark, and Nick couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“I got you covered in blood.”

Troy didn’t move his lidded gaze from Nick’s.

“I could care less right now, Nicky.”

Nick’s heart jumped. 

“Just for the record, I was worried too.” 

Nick searched Troy’s eyes and found no hint of doubt or lies in the blue of them.

“Worried that I wouldn’t come back?”

Troy shook his head.

“That you  _ couldn’t _ come back.” He corrected. Nick inhaled sharply. 

Troy knew Nick could never bring himself to leave him. He had proven it to him time and time again. Constantly choosing wild Troy over anything else presented to him. Hell, he had stayed at the Bazaar with him rather than moving on with his family, and that spoke volumes to Troy.

“Just- don’t get yourself killed,” Troy’s gaze dropped to Nick’s bruised side before flicking back up to his sharply “Because these stupid feelings would require me to follow you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Bazaar doesn't have luxury boxes like this but lemme dream pls, my soul hurts.
> 
> This was based off cosplay photos my friend and I took, check them out if you have a chance!  
> [Trick Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bnwzj6YHYs7/?hl=en)
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, I know this fic isn't the best but im too Trick-overloaded rn to process anything.


End file.
